jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beezy and Heloise
This page is about the relationship between Beezy J. Heinous and Heloise. Overview While Beezy and Heloise are technically 'best friends', the term is used very loosely as they only really acknowledge each other when hanging with Jimmy, as he considered both of them to be his closest friends. As such the two are consistently at each others throat, fighting for jimmy affection. It also doesn't help that the two have very conflicting personalities. While Heloise is cynical, planning, and intelligent, Beezy is Lazy, easy going, and just plain dumb. Despite this the two do get along at times and have been known to even enter a dance competition together without jimmy. Heloise's Opinion of Beezy Heloise has a high disdain for Beezy as she finds him disgusting, loud, boastful, stupid, and overall dis-pleasant to be around, and would rather be mutilated by giant spiked metal fists than hang out with him. The only reason she tolerates him is because of her huge crush on Jimmy, and where there's jimmy your bound to find Beezy, as he and jimmy are close friends. Because of this she and him have a secret rivalry for jimmy's attention and will sabotage each other when the opportunity arises . Despite all this she does seem to be at least somewhat fond of him, as she willing helped him in Pet Rocky as she comforted him when his pet didn't want him and she tried to help him get his pet 'rock' back and has saved his life before (Along with Jimmy's and a group of Panda's). Though she was pretty disgusted when Beezy developed a artificial crush on her due to a sweeter she made intended for jimmy. Beezy's Opinion of Heloise Beezy always seems to be locked in a rivalry with Heloise when it comes to who's a closer friend to Jimmy. When Beezy's isn't fighting her for Jimmy's attention, he seems indifferent and at times rather fond to her. While He isn't nearly as fond of her as Jimmy is he is usually glad to see her if he is in a jam or could use her second opinion, and is willing to help her out when he thinks she's in trouble. He however doesn't like it when she tries to exclude him from an activity with Jimmy and will try his hardest to get back at her, even though his lack of intelligence and her hyper intelligence make's anything he tries to do obvious before he even tries to do it. He also seem's to think less of her because she's a girl, though this is only seen in one episode and he seem's to have learned to have not to by the end of the episode. Trivia * Oddly enough Beezy has a lot of pillows shaped like Heloise. * The two have shared a kiss before much to each others dismay/disgust * They both seem to have been friends with Chuck at one point * They have a couple of things in common as they both love the band Runny and The Nose Bleed ** They both wear red ** They both care about Jimmy ** They both are considered great dancers and consider each other as such Category:Main Characters Category:Characters